


deal me all your aces

by serosoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serosoul/pseuds/serosoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the place where all my genderbend needs will be fulfilled</p>
            </blockquote>





	deal me all your aces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayabutt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ayabutt).



**Spades 1/?  
** het verse - fem!ace x jun

Jun purses his lips, keeps them from curling into a frown, feels one of his eyebrows raise despite his best efforts and stares down sullenly where lukewarm coffee soaks his shirt but thankfully avoids his apron. The silk grows heavy with the abundance of liquid, makes it cling to his side and alternately make him feel frustrated and downright depressed. Lifting his head, he glares at his classmate, glares so intensely he swallows and skirts closer with apologetic eyes.

Jun doesn't give a shit, doesn't even listen to the young mother that's emitting a steady stream of insistent apologies whilst she uselessly dabs paper tissues at the spreading stain. His shirt is worth a fortune, silk fabric and silk thread and he eventually wrenches grubby hands from his person and says "Don't touch me." before stalking off past tables and chairs and infuriating costumers. The second he slips inside the break room, he pulls off his shirt.

His friend comes rushing soon after, picks at his discarded shirt and winces when it appears all crumbled and brown. "It's my mistake, I shouldn't wear silk around raging imbeciles and their inept kids." Jun rages, tearing through his friend's locker for an extra shirt to wear, "I promised you I'd stay with you for a month, I don't need this shit. My mother doesn't even _approve_ of me having a part-time job-" His words come tight lipped and annoyed, he's been here for two weeks and that's two weeks too long when his family sits on a minor fortune and his friend is too chicken shit to take on a part-time job alone.

"But right now I'm hard pressed to find a reason why I should stay another fucking day, I swear to god, I'm _so tired of all these idiots_." He bemoans, does it loudly so his words don't snag on the cheap threads tickling across his face as he wrestles on a clean shirt. He's offered an unimpressed look and a little scoff "What about your little one sided crush? Ready to give up creaming yourself in broad daylight?" Jun flicks him off as he storms out in a reddened huff.

****

She files into the small café like she always does around five in the afternoon, hair damp and curling around soft features and two-toned eyes, duffel resting against her back and a small entourage of people in a similar state and dress, sweet lips stretched in a huge smile and laughter painting her sixty shades of lethally appealing.

Jun flicks his bangs aside, stands taller in the dreadful cotton shirt and pretends his life doesn't stutter and flicker to the beat of her sneakers against the hardwood floor. They seat themselves around a table close to the large French doors, drag and scrape their chairs across the floorboards, all except her. She's always graceful and never yells, shushes her friends when she notices Jun approaching them.

"Hi Jun, felt for a little change today?" She asks, like they know each other, and Jun struggles to convince himself it's just casual pleasantries and that she doesn't look a smidgeon annoyed when her friend laughs at the _expensive waiter in the cheap shirt_.

"What'll it be?" He asks, voice brisk and non-conversational as always, he doesn't trust it not to break should he decide to actually answer one of her casual questions some day.He wouldn't be able to live it down, never mind her laughing it off when he stumbled and gracefully dropped a cake near their table once.She had even gotten up and helped him clean up the mess, Jun fumbling with even the mundane task of picking shards of porcelain off the floor.

It was also the first day she ever spoke to him, let her eyes droop to the nameplate tagged to his shirt and questioningly uttered his name. She had gotten it right on her first try, and stolen his attention too. Her friends had laughed then, but she had shushed them into embarrassed silence. In that moment, Jun had been dying to see what kind of expression she had on her face while defending him, but she was all smiles as he faced him once again.

"Just a straight black coffee for me, large." She says, doesn't seem put off by his eternal dodging, maybe it's become that much of a routine or she really doesn't mind. Her friends rattle off their usual complicated orders, _extra large wild cherry latte, skimmed, toffee nut latte with extra whipped cream and sprinkles, low-fat cherry chocolate latte with hazelnut syrup_ and Jun is hard pressed not to sigh. They all sound as demanding and high-maintenance as himself, completely opposite her, and hope grips his heart for that short moment it always does between when he nods and says "Got it." and when he turns around to leave with their order.

In reality, he doesn't even know her name, much less if she likes brand name lovers or dates at McDonalds, Jun's nose curls at the thought and he really hopes she'll all for expensive shoes and arrogance.

 ****

Swept up in the flurry of harassed businessmen and hip young mothers that always squeeze through the doors right before Jun's well deserved break, he doesn't return to the table with the orders, nor does he get the chance to skedaddle to their side when one of the guys beckons for a waiter. He sighs instead, sneaking surreptitious glances and slyly tripping one of his co-workers when she has the nerve to snort at him and the sound tears him right down to his co-workers' level. Whatever, he's above their continuous ridicule, he's just biding his time, or that's what he tells himself anyway.

He finally returns to the table when they're gone, feels a little sullen because it's another chance missed or lost or something. Jun can't really think straight the second he notices something that looks like a red smear and a smiley on the napkin by her seat. He circles the table, picking up mugs and balancing them appropriately on his tray as he goes.

Even if the tray capsized he wouldn't notice, fingers shaky with nerves and excitement as they drag the napkin closer to him. The red smear is a number and a name, _Ace_ it says with a large smiling smiley beside it, the right eye filled in, and while one of the guys trying to make fun of him with him is a plausible prospect, he just can't imagine her looking through fingers with that. He picks it off the table and pockets it carefully before getting whisked away to the real world.

 ****

It takes him 3 days to man up, 3 days of drafting one lame message after the other and chickening out of calling the number at 7 in the evening, reasoning with himself that _'it's too late, it would disturb her.'_ He gets frustrated by his own bullshit, frowns at his phone in plain annoyance and wonders when he got so meek and flighty around making a single phone call because he definitely wasn't like this before, never hesitated when he saw something he wanted.

He scrolls down his screen with new found resolve, taps _'Ace <3'_ twice and doesn't hesitate with pressing his phone to his ear. He feels nerves flutter at the calling tone, tamps down on them by the third ring and then the line clicks and a bright "Hello, it's Ace! Who am I speaking to?" Pours down the line like honey. The lame euphemism snaps Jun's focus back in place, he's not going to make a dick of himself.

"Uhm, hi, this is Jun- from the café, you left you number on napkin so I assumed-" He falters then, sighs in frustration because he sounds like a bumbling idiot, but then Ace chuckles softly and he suddenly feels loads better about his word vomit. "Oh, Jun! Hi!" She sounds so surprised Jun feels stupid "You assumed right, I was actually worried you didn't see it or someone else cleared the table because you didn't call or text me until now." But then he just feels bad, curls up further on his bed and doesn't know what to say to that, that wouldn't make him seem foolish, but he says it anyway. "I though one of your friends had decided to joke around." He mumbles.

Ace laughs again, audibly muffles it and her voice comes out muddled and littered with hitches of breath - a really weak attempt at concealing her amusement - "I don't blame you, they love teasing people that seem like they get ruffled easily." Jun opens his mouth to rebut that claim, slings out a petulant "I don't get ruffled easily." and Ace coolly points out that he reddens with anger whenever they open their mouths just to place their orders. 

Jun sags into the phone, feels comfortable and safe and stupid for not calling earlier, this is so easy and he regrets never having replied to all her well meaning questions because it just slowed _this_ , whatever it is, down. "Okay your adorable personality aside, do you want to go catch a movie sometime?". They hang up with an agreed date on Thursday and Jun feeling ten feet taller, and maybe enjoying the resounding 'adorable' a little too much.

****

Jun catches sight of Ace by one of the pillars outside the cinema, straightens his jacket and his back and pretends he didn't spend 3 hours picking out an outfit and agonizing over which jacket to wear. Thinking about it just makes him feel silly so he foregoes it, leans against the pillar and casts shadows across Ace's phone screen instead, all cool and suave. She locks her phone, lifts her head and is all smiles as she realises who it is. "Hi." She offers, pocketing her phone and hooking a strand of hair behind her ear. She does a lot from Jun's perfectly sane observations. 

"If you get the tickets, I'll get the snacks?" Ace offers as they stand in a queue far too long for a Thursday afternoon. Jun absent mindedly nods, agonizing over movie choices as they flickers across large screens mounted behind the counter. Ace doesn't seem like the chick flick type, and Jun genuinely doesn't care to watch them either. He feels a tap against his shoulder but when he turns to look, all he catches is the sight of Ace's back as she wanders off and Jun takes the time to sigh a little, definitely no chick flicks. 

****

Pursing his lips, Jun tries his very best to exude the patience he just doesn't have and widens his smile a little bit further. The tickets crinkle inside his fist, catch his attention and make him relax even as the girls inch closer, ask for his number and one even puts her hand on him. He frowns, needs to find Ace and just doesn't have _time_ for this. "Can we have your number?" One asks, looks meek while doing it and Jun barely parts his lips before another voice shoots in: "Sorry but could I have my date back?" and Jun's pretty sure the girls shrink away a little.

Ace seems far more forceful than just 10 minutes ago, freckles seemingly alight beneath the thin lighting and Jun's eyebrows shoot up in mute surprise. The girls leave, prim and prompt and Jun snorts a little. "You're pretty fierce for such a tiny thing." He says, sounds like a true dick and freezes in surprise, he never serves anything but diamonds and gold around girls, never let's his actual personality show until they're right beneath his feet. 

Forcing his eyes from the abundance of snacks and soft drinks resting in Ace's arms, he catches narrowed eyes and is acutely aware that he fucked up. "You owe as much as you eat, beanpole." She shoots back, suddenly all smiles again as he unloads the bulk of the load all over Jun and snatches the tickets from his hand, probably so he has more to hold candy bars and cherry pop with. "How did you know I like transformers?" Jun laughs, flicks hair out of his eyes and boasts "Intuition." like he fucking believes it.

Ace rolls her eyes and leads the way, popcorns secure and sucking down a strawberry lemonade like she's parched like a desert. "I didn't think you'd like sweet stuff." Jun notes aloud, edges past the uncooperative assholes sitting on the same row as them, ignoring their looks as he dumps himself in his seat with his lap practically full and an amused Ace next to him. "Because I always drink black coffee?" She inquires like his though pattern is super predictable, which he'd like to believe isn't true at all. "Yeah" He admits and she takes the time to giggle. 

****

Halfway through the movie Jun forgets his self-restraint and himself, digs into the popcorn Ace keeps slyly bumping against his knee and stuffs his face just as the scene reaches its climax. Optimus Primes fist makes contact with the dinosaurs head, the massive mechanics falling to the side, but the excitement is lost on Jun the second he slants Ace a glance and she's completely enraptured, some bulgy snack frozen in space and time as her eyes stay glued to the screen. Suddenly the taste of butter and rampant attraction is strong and fierce and disarming, Jun having never met a girl with an appetite for food an action nearly as strong as his. 

He promises himself this date won't be the last. 


End file.
